


unusual stress relief

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Dean being a little shit, Dildos, Doggy Style, Fantasy Writer Castiel, Gag Gifts, Implied Switch Dean, Jimmy being a little shit, M/M, Riding, Top Jimmy, Unusual Sextoys, Voyeurism, implied switch Jimmy, suggested double anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Castiel has been working very hard on his new novel and is pretty stressed so Dean and Jimmy decide to buy a "surprise" for him while they are out running errands.





	unusual stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> Another one was for the SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge. This month's theme was a decidedly nsfw one, Bad Dragon toys, and the prompt given to me and my partner was "Pretzal the Swamp Wyrm"

“Oh, Mr. Big Fancy Writer! We have a surprise for you!”

Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Jimmy called out songlike to his brother as soon as the apartment door was open. He’d told him they should try and act normal to make Cas less suspicious but apparently that plan was completely out the window. He shut and locked the door while Jimmy practically vibrated with excitement, the brightly colored gift bag clutched in his hands. 

Cas was definitely going to know something was up.

They kicked off their shoes before padding down the hall, knowing that Cas would most definitely be in the living room; sure enough, they heard the sound of clattering keystrokes echoing in the room before they entered. There weren’t a lot of them so they knew that their boyfriend had hit a slow spot in his new novel and that it was safe to bug him. 

Rounding the corner revealed Cas sitting on the couch, his notes scattered on the coffee table and his computer in his lap. He looked up as they came in, an eyebrow cocked in question and his fingers still poised over the keyboard.

“I thought you two were going to be out all afternoon?” he asked as Dean and Jimmy walked over to flop down onto the couch on either side of him. He turned his head and looked at each of them in turn, his brow wrinkled with slight trepidation as to why they looked so chipper. His eyes went to the gift bag in Jimmy’s hands. “What’s that?”

“What, can’t two guys come home early from running errands?”Jimmy asked with too much innocence to be taken seriously. He clutched a hand over this chest. “You sound so skeptical; it hurts my feelings, brother.”

Cas’ eyes narrowed sharply and Dean sighed.

Oh yeah, he definitely knew something was up now.

Deciding to step in and salvage the situation, Dean reached over and plucked the bag out of a protesting Jimmy’s hands. He smiled at Cas as he deposited it lightly on the keyboard of his laptop. “We might have noticed that you’ve been working really hard on this new novel and how stressed it’s been making you so,” Dean said, putting on an extra dose of charm as he rubbed soothingly at Cas’ thigh, “We might have bought you a little something.”

Jimmy snorted at the word “little” and Dean glared at him, trying to mentally remind him to keep a lid on it.

“And what exactly would this “something” be?” Cas asked, adding air quotes to further emphasize his dubious feelings about their gift. Jimmy looked like he was about ready to explode so Dean nudged the bag with his hand.

“You’ll just have to open and find out, won’t you?”

Dean and Jimmy watched eagerly as Cas shot them each a look that easily showed that he did not trust them as far as he could throw them but he reached up and pulled out the pale tissue paper from the top of the gift bag. Excited anticipation ran rampant over Dean’s skin as he waited with bated breath for Cas to tilt the bag towards himself, knowing that as soon as he looked inside the fun would start.

In three...two...one…

“Is that---is that a---dragon dick?!?”

The utter shock and disbelief on Cas’ face was priceless and had Dean and Jimmy laughing uproariously, clutching their stomachs.

Yes, the bag did indeed contain a dragon dick dildo. 

For by some miracle of fate, or not really considering that when Dean and Jimmy were the ones to run the errands, they always went to the sex store (hey, they needed to be sure they had ample supplies...and a few new toys didn’t hurt too); they had walked into ‘Kinks and Things’ that morning to find that the store had received a new shipment of toys. While they had been perusing the new items, they’d discovered something that they could say they’d never seen before.

Fantasy themed sex toys. 

There had been Star Wars themed dildos, steampunk styled vibrators, stunning if not exactly realistic armor for fantasy role plays as well as a ton of other things but what ultimately grabbed their attention and had them smiling mischievously at each other was a line of dragon themed dildos. 

The array of styles, shapes, textures and sizes was mind boggling.

Dean had been fascinated by the amount of thought that had gone into them; each box had a picture of the ‘dragon’ that each different dildo had been based on and a small block of text describing it. 

The dragon, not the dildo. 

They’d spent the rest of their time in the store reading the description of each one and by the time they had finished, Jimmy was wearing a calculating expression on his face that Dean knew right away meant he was up to something.

Which is what led to them buying the largest sized dragon dildo they could find. 

According to the box this toy was a replica of “Pretzal the Swamp Wyrm” and while the name wasn’t exactly sexy, Dean had to admit ol’ Pretzal was packing some impressive, if oddly shaped and textured, heat.

“Why did you two buy me a dragon cock?” Cas asked, still staring at the box with a mix of shock and fascination. Dean figured he was analyzing the dragon since he was a fantasy author after all; the artwork really was nice considering it was on the box for a sex toy.

Jimmy, still breathless from laughing, wiped his eyes and smiled. “To cheer you up of course,” he said brightly before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek and snuggle up against his side. “You’ve been too damn serious lately since you started working on this book so we bought you a gag gift to remind you that it’s okay to have a little fun once and awhile.” 

Following Jimmy’s lead, Dean gave Cas a peck on the cheek and burrowed into him so they were all squashed together on the couch. “Yeah, it’s just for fun,” he said with a chuckle as he looked at the ornate box Cas held in his hands. “It’s not like we actually expect you to want to use it.”

Cas didn’t say anything.

At first, Dean thought maybe he’d fallen back into studying the information on the box but as the silence stretched on his eyes widened in surprise and understanding. He looked up to see Cas staring at the box, his cheeks reddening slightly.

“Wait...do you want to use it?”

The blush darkened and Dean was noticed Jimmy’s head lifting off Cas shoulder to look at him with his eyebrows raised in amazement. “Really? You actually want to use that?” Jimmy asked in disbelief, eyeing the box with trepidation.

They’d purposefully bought one of the biggest ones they could find and while they all had experience with hefty toys, this one was definitely up there. Not to mention the ridging and other different attributes that made the toy so strange. It was more than a bit shocking to hear that Cas actually wanted to attempt to take that.

Cas still hadn’t said anything; he just continued to pointedly not look at either him or Jimmy as he sat there looking embarrassed to the point of appearing miserable. The downtrodden look on his boyfriend’s face squashed any teasing amusement he’d been feeling and replaced it with hot almost sickening guilt. Jimmy, usually slow on the uptake when it came to knowing when to stop a joke, opened his mouth to say something that he obviously thought was going to be hilarious but Dean silenced him with a quick jerk of the head, motioning firmly towards Cas’ face with his eyes.

The gag gift was supposed to make Cas feel better and they’d managed to make him feel worse.

They needed to fix this.

Dean reached up and cupped Cas’ flushed cheek, making him look over at him; he didn’t meet his eyes. “We’re sorry for making you feel bad, baby,” he said softly, dipping his head down to make Cas look him in the eye. “Forgive us for being a couple of insensitive asshats?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Cas,” Jimmy added, wrapping an arm around his chest and squeezing him tightly. “It wasn’t very nice of us to tease you for wanting to try something.”

Cas opened his mouth, most likely to argue that he didn’t actually want what Dean knew that he wanted, but Dean placed a finger on his lips to stop him. “Now before you start protesting and trying to tell us that you don’t really want to try this new toy, which I think we all know is a lie,” Dean said quietly, his other hand starting to rub at Cas’ thigh as he noticed as slight bulge in his jeans, “I’d like you to know that I find the thought of you fucking yourself on that toy extremely enticing.” He chuckled lightly as he watched Cas swallow hard. Dean looked over a Jimmy and smiled. “Can’t you just picture it, Jimmy? Cas opening himself up wide enough to take all that. He’d need at least four fingers to be even close to fitting that inside him.”

Jimmy, whose eyes had glazed over slightly as he imagined his twin prepping for and taking the massive toy they’d bought for him, nodded dreamily. “Yeah, I would love to see how much Cas enjoys his new toy,” he replied eagerly. His hand reached out to tap the box. “What do you say Cas, wanna give us a show?”

If Cas was still feeling embarrassed by their teasing, he didn’t show it; in fact, he seemed excited again. He nodded shyly. Dean grinned and took the box, working on taking the toy out of the packaging. 

“Good, then I’ll go and wash this; Jimmy, you go and grab what we need from the bedroom,” Dean said briskly, the freshly ignited heat in his belly already starting to make him hard. He leaned down and gave Cas a languid kiss before pulling back. “You just sit and relax, okay?”

He received a dazed nod which made him grin as Jimmy disappeared to their bedroom while he went to the bathroom to get the toy ready. 

This was going to be amazing.

 

Several minutes later, Dean and Jimmy hurried back into the room; Dean clutched the newly cleaned toy while Jimmy held their bottle of lube. They both came up short by the sight of Cas sprawled out on the arm chair, one leg hooked over the arm with his legs spread wide.

Completely naked.

“Give me the lube,” he said gesturing to his twin. Jimmy hurried over to relinquish the bottle, his eyes wide. He went to caress Cas’ thigh but his hand was lightly slapped away. “Nope, you two were set on teasing me so you don’t get to be in on trying out my new toy,” Cas said in response to Jimmy’s disappointed grumble. He pointed over towards the couch. “You can entertain yourselves over there.”

Jimmy looked a bit crestfallen but quickly perked up when Dean placed the toy on the coffee table, which had been shifted off to one side, and pulled him over to the couch so he could start stripping off his clothes. Cas seemed to enjoy this turn of events since when Dean glanced over while Jimmy helped him pull off his own shirt, he was treated to the view of his boyfriend slowly fingering himself as he watched. Dean felt a shudder of heat down his spine; Cas knew he liked being watched.

Not to mention watching.

He pulled Jimmy into a kiss at the same time as he brought their hips flush together. “Mmm...want you to fuck me, Jimmy,” Dean hummed as he pulled away and looked over at Cas. “Want you to fuck me while we watch Cas ride that toy.”

The twins both shivered with excitement at his words and Cas nodded eagerly, adding another finger so he was sliding two in and out of himself; his head dropped back slightly when he gave his fingers a twist and Dean wished he could nibble on his exposed neck. Jimmy brought him back to present matters by grabbing him firmly but lightly by the hair and kissing him deeply.

“On the couch, hands and knees,” he said as he reached over to drizzle a healthy amount of lube on his fingers. Dean’s cock stiffened even further at the obvious order. The playful smack on his ass didn’t hurt matters either.

Dean scrambled to comply, stripping his pants off in a hurry; he made sure he had a perfect view of Cas rocking his hips down onto his own hand. His breath caught in his throat slightly as he realized Cas was up to three fingers now and starting to add a fourth; Dean’s pulse picked up at how damn eager he looked to have that monster of a toy inside him and at the feel of Jimmy’s hand on his back, pushing him down so that he was on all fours.

Suddenly Jimmy started to slide not one but two fingers inside him and Dean sighed contentedly at being filled then gasped as Jimmy zeroed in on his prostate, not wasting time. Cas, eyeing them with interest while he continued to finger fuck himself, narrowed his gaze at them suspiciously.

“Did you two fuck without me?” he asked, his brow furrowed; he managed to look serious for a few seconds before a particularly nice rock downward had him breathing in sharply and his eyes squeezing shut. He was breathing harder when he looked at them again, an eyebrow raised. “Because Dean looks like he’s surprisingly easy over there.”

Dean tipped him a wink and purposefully pressed back onto Jimmy’s hand. “You say that like me being easy is a surprise,” he replied impishly, making the twins laugh.

“We might have had some fun in the shower this morning before we left,” Jimmy answered almost conversationally; Dean could hear a trace of amusement in his tone as he started fingering him in earnest. Not that Dean minded; it looked like Cas was almost ready and he desperately wanted to have Jimmy fucking him at the same time as Cas fucked that toy.

“You’re lucky you bought me a new toy,” Cas said playfully as he pulled his fingers out and reached for the item in question. He walked over to the edge of the plush throw rug and positioned himself so his knees were on the carpet but his ass was over hardwood floor. He grinned mischievously at them as slowly licked the suction cup base and stuck it firmly on the smooth surface of the floor. “Otherwise I would be demanding something to make up for being left out.”

The fingers pumping in and out of Dean’s ass slowed slightly as they watched Cas slick up the toy liberally right before he situated himself so he was facing the couch. Dean reached back and pulled roughly at Jimmy’s hip, trying to get him into place while Cas reached behind himself; he shivered in anticipation as he felt the head of Jimmy’s cock brush his hole right before he just barely slipped inside, stopping right before actually sliding home. Cas paused and winked at them and he began to ever so slowly lower himself onto the dildo.

His deep groan was loud enough to cover their combined moans as Jimmy pushed into Dean at the same pace.

Dean gripped the pillow in front of him and panted as Jimmy bottomed out, Jimmy’s forehead coming to rest on his back for a second before he rose up and began to languidly roll his hips. Tingling heat shot down Dean’s spine but what had him moaning softly was the fact that Cas was still in the process of working himself down on the dragon dildo.

“Oh, fuck,” Cas panted as he bobbed up and down slowly, sliding impossibly further down onto the toy with each agonizingly slow movement. “I can--I can feel every---oh---every fucking bump and ridge. Fuck, it’s so big.”

His face was gleaming with sweat but Dean could see he was enjoying every damn second which was awesome because he knew he and Jimmy were too. The sight of the massive toy disappearing slowly into Cas’ ass had both of them breathing heavily. Jimmy’s cock twitched inside him and for an instant, Dean wished it were something bigger.

And ridged with bumps.

Cas was slowly riding the toy now, his muscled thighs trembling slightly with every movement, toned stomach tensing and untensing with the effort. Dean couldn’t look away from where he was kneeling on the floor. Every time he rocked slowly down, Dean pushed his own hips back onto Jimmy’s cock, fucking him that much harder so that heated sparks swirled in his groin.

Soon they were all moaning and gasping in tandem as Dean and Jimmy hungrily took in every detail of Cas fucking his novelty dildo as they moved together from their position on the couch. With every ecstatic groan that fell from Cas’ mouth and from the way that his jaw was dropped open in bliss, Dean began to wonder what it would be like to have that oddly shaped, massive dildo moving in and out of him. The thought of it had his cock throbbing and he slammed his hips back harder.

“Holy shit, you two look so goddamn good,” Jimmy panted, tightening his already bruising grip on Dean’s hips, pulling him back onto his length impossibly harder. “Riding that toy and fucking yourself on my cock.” He groaned deeply as Dean clenched around him. “Oh, fuck! I bet once he’s through with that dildo he could take us both, Dean.”

Dean felt his cock, already achingly hard and dripping, spurt out a hefty bead of precome at the idea of Cas’ well fucked hole, at the prospect of sliding in deep alongside Jimmy as they both rocked into Cas’ pliant body. Going by the whine that slipped out of Cas as he started riding the dildo even harder, he wasn’t the only one turned on by this thought; Dean looked up to see Cas’ gaze burning at the two of them, one hand fisting himself hurriedly.

“God that would be so---so fucking good,” Dean moaned. Unable to stand the burning need to touch himself, he braced himself on one arm so he could reach back to stroke his length, his hand automatically matching Cas’ pace as he imagined fucking him.

Dean knew he wasn’t going to last much longer; between Cas eagerly riding his new toy and Jimmy pounding into him from behind, not to mention the filthy DP fantasy currently going on in his brain, he felt like he was about to burst at the seams. His eyes, which had slipped shut against the onslaught of sensation at some point, shot open at the tell tale keening moans coming from the direction of the coffee table.

What he saw only made the aching need in him stronger.

“Fuckfuckfuckohfuckingfuck,” Cas chanted, his hips moving in short jerky motions, hand flying over his dick. The heat in Dean’s own body tightened even further at the sight of Cas dancing on the edge; entire body visibly tensed, Cas slid down, taking the toy completely inside him and rocking minutely back and forth, probably rubbing at his prostate with every movement. “Gonna come, oh fuck, I’m gonna come. Almost there, almost there….oh shit!”

Cas eyes slammed shut and his mouth dropped open in a silent cry as come spurted between his fingers, hips jerking almost helplessly as he impaled himself wholly on the massive dildo. 

“Holy fuck!” Dean managed to pant out as Jimmy’s movements became rougher and rougher, helped along by his frantic pushes back. “Oh, shit; harder Jimmy, please!”

Jimmy obliged, his fingers biting into Dean’s hips as he rutted into him desperately. Every movement ratcheting up the boiling heat inside him, Dean jerked himself off as he panted and whined needily. He was almost there too; the tingling wave of heat in his groin kept building and building until he could feel it in his toes. A soft moaning sigh broke through the one track haze in his mind and Dean looked over to see Cas slowly lifting himself off the toys, his eyes closed and his face lax as he pulled off.

The sight of that impressive girth, slick with lube, slowly slipping out of Cas was the final straw.

Dean choked on his next breath as he came suddenly, his cock pulsing hard and slow in his hand as he shot white strips over the couch. His orgasm made even more mind numbing by the fact that he could feel Jimmy throbbing inside him as he pressed himself firmly against Dean’s ass, growling garbled curses as he came too.

Arms shaking, Dean pushed himself up while Jimmy pulled out so they could flop onto the couch, any messes be damned. Cas, legs shaky and loose, walked over and laid himself belly down over their laps and together they all tried to catch their breath as their bodies cooled. It took Dean a few minutes to realize that their current positions put Cas’ ass right in his lap.

Call it scientific curiosity, call it being a filthy pervert or call it whatever but Dean couldn’t resist slipping a finger into Cas’ well stretched hole; this caused its owner to moan grumpily from where his face was buried in Jimmy’s thigh, his twin running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Never realized you were so damn kinky, Cas,” Dean said, not stopping his gentle exploration. From the way Jimmy was eyeing his movements, he knew he wasn’t alone in his fascination. “I always figured Jimmy had the kink king title locked down but then here you are fucking yourself with a dragon cock.”

“I’m kinky?” Cas snorted lightly, moving his head to look at him. He smirked and used his eyes to point out Dean’s current preoccupation. “Says the guy fingering my ass right now? And don’t think I didn’t see you two eyeing that dildo like you wanted to be its new best friend. I think you both want to give Pretzal a ride.”

Dean blushed and removed his hand while Jimmy chuckled. “Alright, alright,” Jimmy said, his voice starting to take on his usual post sex sleepiness. “How about we save the ‘who’s the kinkiest in all the land’ conversation until I’ve had a nap?”

Not capable of mustering the energy to argue, Dean and Cas shrugged and they all got up and shuffled into the bedroom to take a well earned snooze but not before Dean had one last thought that had them all laughing as they crawled into bed.

“If we’re going to keep that thing, we’re coming up with a sexier name for it than Pretzal.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, I started with a funny gag gift story and ended up with a kinky threesome involving a dragon dick, haha :D


End file.
